


you froze, your passion ran cold

by peculiar_mademoiselle



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Spoilers for episode 5 and 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiar_mademoiselle/pseuds/peculiar_mademoiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philippe and The Chevalier talk after their disastrous reunion. </p><p>(A missing scene, bridging the gap between their fall out and when we next see them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you froze, your passion ran cold

The Chevalier de Lorraine did not consider himself a cowardly man. Yet, Philippe, dear Philippe, had managed to _frighten_ him. He'd noticed something amiss as soon as he'd seen him, of course. His usually sky blue eyes were turbulent, clouded with something dangerous, something he had mistaken for lust. He was still shocked by the way that his usually demure lover had flipped him over, pressing him onto the bed, rendering him powerless. Usually when Philippe attempted to dominate him, it was a game, cut with light-hearted teasing. And the ending was almost always the same; the Chevalier rolling on top of his love and celebrating his victory with a searing kiss. There was nothing light-hearted about what happened today.

He felt his face burn with shame as he remembered the few angry tears that had slipped down his face as he'd stomped from Monsieur's rooms, with half a mind to go back and throttle that maid, and her Highness too while he was at it.

Instead, he retired to his own quarters and poured himself a glass of wine. A difficult job, as both his hands trembled with rage and frustration. Now, after the King's celebration he was back in his candlelit rooms, ready to _not_ ruminate over the miserable evening of steadfastly ignoring the King's brother. He was pulled out of his reverie by a knock at the door.

Pulling it open with more strength than strictly necessary, he was brought up short by what awaited him on the other side. Philippe looked like he'd run a mile, his face was pale but his cheeks were flushed and showed signs of recent tears. But the flush was blotchy, so unlike his usual perfect rouge. And his hair was in such a state, the likes of which he'd never seen! Even post-coitus, Philippe was immediately combing his fingers through his beautiful hair, making sure that it was still presentable. The damp of outside seemed to have caused his hair to tangle and matt, and it fell in a mess around his miserable face.

Instinctively, he reached out to run his hand through the knots, stroking his face in the process. Philippe watched him, large-eyed and silent.

"My dear, what on earth have you done to your _hair?_ I half expect a bird to be nesting in it,"

His lover's mouth twitched, but he remained sombre, watching the Chevalier as if waiting for him to slam the door shut. But his appearance and evident distress caused something to soften within him, and he ushered Philippe inside.

"The way I behaved today...was unfortunate. I was not myself. I hope it hasn't caused too much ill-feeling between us,"

Monsieur's voice was stilted, but warmth spread through him. From the Duc D'Orléans, what he had just received was basically a heartfelt apology. And Philippe looked diminutive and contrite, and was gazing at him imploringly. His eyes were back to the clear sapphire they usually were and the Chevalier cracked, all anger dissipating.

"Oh, _mignonnette_ , how could I resist such a romantic declaration?"

His answering smile was a thing of beauty, and it spurred the Chevalier onwards. He gently but firmly took Philippe by his upper arms and steered him towards his bed. Laying him down on the soft white silk, he took a moment to observe his gorgeous lover. Even in his current state, Philippe looked as though he had been sculpted by angels. His pouting lips resembled a rosebud, even as his eyes glinted with mischief and regarded the Chevalier adoringly.

He slid his hands to his chest, and began to slowly undo his jacket and shirt, revealing the creamy white skin beneath. Leaning down, he kissed his chest, working his way down to waist. He peppered his hip and groin with kisses, pulling away his trousers at the same time. Philippe groaned under his ministrations, reaching to stroke his lover's golden and curled hair.

The Chevalier pulled away to remove his own clothes, never once taking his eyes from his shaking beloved. When he leant back in, he hungrily kissed Philippe's mouth, before moving to his neck.

"Oh, _mon Dieu_ , I missed you,"

The breathy declaration made him smile into the dark haired man's neck. Philippe provided him with pleasure and security, the likes of which he feared he'd never know again. Knowing his place was secure and that the affection between them was not soured caused him to moan aloud.

"And I, you,"

He resumed kissing, this time, more ferociously, pulling Philippe up to sit in his lap. Their cocks were hard as they affectionately sucked and nipped at each other's lips. The Chevalier moved to lay back on top of his love, but Philippe pulled himself free, dropping to the floor between his spread legs. He smirked up at him, eyes sparkling.

"No. Allow me,"

He looked ethereal, debauched and naked as he was. Like a creature from mythology, wondrous and magical. And kneeling before him. The Chevalier could barely enjoy the sight before Philippe's mouth was on his cock.

And oh God, he was so _good_ at that. He sucked slowly, cheeks hollowing, running his clever tongue over the head. The Chevalier felt any composure he had been clinging onto crumble, as he began to grunt and groan, leaning his head back, mouth open in ecstasy. When he came it was with a jolt, as he lay back and let the waves of pleasure roll over him. That pleasure was only amplified when he realised that Philippe had swallowed his seed. An apology, indeed!

In response, he pulled Philippe off, until he was lying sated on his sweaty chest. His sheets were sticky with various fluids, and he did feel a desire to clean himself up, but for now, he was far too comfortable where he was.

"Are you sleeping here tonight, my love?"

Philippe simply glanced up and nodded, pressing another kiss to the underside of his chin.

As the Chevalier happily drifted between sleep and consciousness, he considered his place. Here he lay, entwined with the brother of the King, in one of the finest Courts in the world. However a small and unaddressed part of him understood that he was happier still to be in the arms of _Philippe_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Title is from Don't Go by Robots In Disguise. 
> 
> (Also The Chevalier is exaggerating the mess of Philippe's hair - it's not that bad, but I imagine him just being distraught that his babe isn't looking perfect)


End file.
